Zihar
by Quefee Amenore
Summary: Seorang istri yang telah dizihar oleh suaminya. Apabila tidak dilanjutkannya kepada telak, maka ia wajib membayar kifarat dan haram bercampur dengan istrinya sebelum membayar kifarat itu./Ficlet/For Hijriyah new year/RnR?


Naruto selalu milik om Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita gaje ini milik saya ^_^

Memperingati tahun baru 1435 Hijriyah

Quefee Amenore presents

Zihar

.

QQ

Seorang istri yang telah dizihar oleh suaminya. Apabila tidak dilanjutkannya kepada telak, maka ia wajib membayar kifarat dan haram bercampur dengan istrinya sebelum membayar kifarat itu.

QQ

.

Warning : no lemon, berkaitan dengan fiqih, semoga bermanfaat

Zihar

Naruto x Hinata

RnR ya? ^^

Happy reading

QQ

.

Suatu malam, di mana terlihat seorang wanita tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Matanya yang berwarna perak keunguan seakan memantulkan sinar melalui kaca tersebut. Ditambah pencahayaan remang di ruangan yang menjadi kamar itu membuat refleksi dirinya seolah memancarkan aura mempesona yang kental. Bibirnya tak kunjung memudarkan senyum menawan miliknya.

Sreet

Wanita itu bangkit, menimbulkan bunyi berderit dari kursi yang semula didudukinya. Sejenak ia melompatkan indra penglihatnya ke bagian tubuhnya, di mana ia tengah terbalut sebuah busana yang merupakan kebaya pemberian ibu mertuanya. Sementara rambutnya ia sanggul dengan menyisakan sejumlah anak rambut di sisi wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan... Kau sedang ap..."

Muncullah sesosok pria tampan berambut kuning jabrik dengan goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Kedua mata beriris birunya melebar tatkala menemukan sang istri dengan pakaian yang err... menggoda menurutnya. Karena kebaya cenderung membuat bentuk tubuh terlihat jelas di setiap lekuknya. Penampilan yang terkesan sederhana tapi tetap menawan.

"Naruto-kun, apa ibu dan ayah sudah datang?" tanya wanita yang menjadi istri dari pemuda itu.

Naruto, suaminya menjawab, "belum.. apa kau sudah selesai Hinata-chan?"

Wanita, Hinata melangkah mendekati suaminya yang bergeming di pintu, "sudah Naruto-kun," jawabnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya lantas meraba dada sang suami yang tertutupi jas hitam juga dasi yang mengait kerahnya.

Naruto bergidik. Menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, ia hanya bisa menahan nafas saat tangan lentik istrinya itu justru merambah ke wajahnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, "Hi...nata,"

"hn?" Hinata menggumam dengan suara yang terdengar seksi. Lagi-lagi membuat Naruto harus menahan nafas demi menahan diri.

Tingtongtingtong

Hinata serentak menghentikan aksinya menjelajahi lekuk wajah tampan suaminya bersamaan helaan nafas lega Naruto karena terbebas dari penyiksaan seksualnya.

"Mungkin mereka sudah datang,"

"Iya. Ayo keluar my lady," Naruto menawarkan tangannya untuk Hinata raih.

"I..ya Naruto-kun." menumpukkan tangannya di atas jemari suaminya.

QQ

"Ibu, Ayah..." seru Naruto saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya itu sudah duduk dengan santainya di sofa. Padahal ia baru saja ingin membukakan pintu.

Hinata menghampiri mertuanya tersebut kemudian mencium punggung tangan keduanya bergantian.

"Bagaimana, ibu dan ayah mau langsung berangkat atau bersantai dulu?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina melirik jam besar yang bertengger di dinding rumah putra tunggalnya ini, "tunggu 15 menit lagi. Ibu masih ingin tinggal di rumah anakku sendiri."

"Baiklah. Terserah ibu saja," sahut Naruto cuek. Kushina memelototi anaknya itu. Sementara yang dipelototi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau cantik sekali malam ini, Hinata." Seorang pria mirip Naruto atau Naruto yang mirip dengannya memuji sang menantu. Yang dipuji tersipu. Sedangkan Naruto terkekeh. Kushina sendiri tersenyum lalu mencubit perut suaminya, "kau itu. Memangnya aku sudah tidak cantik lagi?"

"Heeeeeeeee? ti..dak kok.. tentu saja kau selalu cantik di mataku Kushina," Minato mencium pipi Kushina sekilas. Membuat wanita, ibu Naruto juga Hinata(mertua) itu merona. Ia meninju lengan suaminya itu.

'dasar ayah' Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah orang tuanya.

"Eh, Hinata.. bukankah ini kebaya yang ibu berikan padamu tempo dulu?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangnya pada tubuhnya sendiri, "iya bu."

Kushina tertawa renyah, "haha... benar kan, dia cantik sekali dengan kebaya ini,"

"Benar Bu.. Hinata-chan memang cantik sekali. Apalagi memakai kebaya ini, dia jadi tampak seperti ibu." Naruto menanggapi dengan cengiran.

Mendengar penuturan putranya tentu saja membuat Minato maupun Kushina terbelalak. Pasalnya putranya itu tanpa sengaja telah menyamakan istrinya dengan ibunya sendiri.

"_Astaghfirullahal'adzim.. _Naruto_... istighfar,"_

Mengernyit, Naruto memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan raut tak mengerti, "memang aku salah apa ayah?"

Mata Kushina memicing pada Hinata yang tampak menunduk. Ia mendesah, "kau telah _berzihar_ Naruto."

"Apa? aku... zihar? Hinata..." dan mulut Naruto sukses menganga dengan mata membesar.

"Na... ruto-kun.."

"Kau harus _kifarat _secepatnya Naruto," kali ini sang ayah yang bersuara.

Naruto menunduk, "_astaghfirullahal'adzim,_, aku khilaf ya Allah. Hinata.. maafkan aku?" memasang wajah sedih di hadapan istrinya. Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata..." Naruto berucap sendu. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak sadar telah_ mendzalimi_ istrinya sendiri.

"... Baiklah... besok aku akan memberi makan 60 fakir miskin." tekad Naruto dengan pengucapan mantap. "... aku tidak mau menjadikan Hinata haram bagiku," lanjutnya.

"Tapi,, kenapa kau tak memerdekakan hamba sahaya saja Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya sih, tapi sekarang kan bukan zamannya lagi hamba sahaya bu.. Kalau harus puasa 2 bulan, rasanya berat sekali.. hehe,, aku tidak tahan sih kalau lihat Hinata-chan." terkekeh di akhir ucapannya.

"Dasar kau ini,"

"hehehe,"

Baik Minato ataupun Kushina akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baguslah. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab Naruto." ucap Minato seraya menepuk bahu putranya itu.

Vocab

.

Zihar : apabila ada seorang laki-laki di mana ia menyerupakan istrinya dengan ibunya

Kifarat : Semacam kewajiban yang harus dilakukan untuk menebus sesuatu yang telah dilanggar

A/N : Halo.. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje. Terinspirasi dari materi pelajaran fiqih saya.

Apabila ada kesalahan mohon maafkan saya.

Mohon review ya ^_^


End file.
